Hollow
by altereis
Summary: Matthew berpikir tidak ada yang lebih buruk lagi dari dinginnya malam bersalju, sendirian di rumah, dan listrik yang padam. Namun, ia tidak menyadari bahwa masih ada hal di luar dugaan yang tengah menantinya. /Untuk IHAFest Januari 2012: Warmth


Binar kebahagiaan melintas di wajah Matthew ketika ia melihat kalender. 18 Desember. Hari di mana Alfred, kakaknya, akan pulang dari tugas dinasnya di Inggris selama kurang lebih tiga bulan terakhir berada di sana.

Berbagai rencana untuk menyambut Alfred telah dipersiapkan Matthew. Ia mengecek lemari pendingin. Minuman soda kegemaran Alfred sudah tersaji. Namun, Matthew merasa masih ada yang kurang. Oh, kue. Rasanya sebuah perayaan kurang lengkap tanpa adanya kue.

Matthew melihat jam. Ia masih punya beberapa waktu lagi untuk pergi membeli kue. Diambilnya mantel serta syal. Sepatu _boots_ menjadi alas kakinya. Cuaca Amerika belakangan ini kurang bersahabat. Dominasi warna putih adalah pemandangan sehari-hari. Kombinasi salju serta angin meniupkan hawa beku. Tetapi itu semua tak cukup mengurungkan niat Matthew untuk keluar rumah.

Aroma manis yang menggugah selera menyapa indra penciuman Matthew sesampainya di sebuah toko kue. Kebanyakan dekorasi roti dan kue bertemakan Natal—mengingat bulan ini adalah Desember. Matthew memilih kue tart sederhana berlapis cokelat.

Tak perlu berlama-lama, Matthew pun keluar dari dalam toko dengan menenteng kue tadi yang tersimpan dalam kantong karton. Sudut-sudut kota bermandikan kerlap-kerlip aneka warna lampu hias yang sangat elok.

Matthew tersenyum.

_Ah, malam ini akan menjadi malam yang indah…_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Hollow**

.

**Summary:** Matthew berpikir tidak ada yang lebih buruk lagi dari dinginnya malam bersalju, sendirian di rumah, dan listrik yang padam. Namun, ia tidak menyadari bahwa masih ada hal di luar dugaan yang tengah menantinya. /Untuk IHAFest Januari 2012: Warmth

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Rate:** T

**Genre:** Horror

**Warnings:** OOC, AU, minim dialog, fast pace, gajeness, dan segudang hal-hal yang sulit diterima akal sehat jika dibaca dengan logika ._.v

**Happy reading~**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Dingin ... dingin..."

Matthew menggosok-gosok kedua telapak tangannya yang terbebat sarung tangan sambil terus mengucap kata 'dingin' dengan suara yang bergetar. Satu kantong karton bergelantungan pada lengannya. Kacamata yang bertengger di batang hidungnya berkabut, hasil dari uap yang menguar dari celah bibirnya tiap kali ekshalasi. Langkah kaki terasa berat, terhalangi oleh timbunan salju yang menyulap abu-abu trotoar menjadi seputih kapas.

Jalanan saat itu lengang. Hanya ada lampu jalan yang bersinar redup dan segelintir orang berlalu-lalang. Hawa dingin semakin menggigit kala malam menjemput, tentunya siapa pun lebih suka memanjakan diri mereka dengan duduk di sofa empuk dekat perapian atau semangkuk sup krim hangat ketimbang mondar-mandir keluar rumah. Tapi tidak bagi Matthew. Ia mempunyai keperluan sendiri untuk berada dalam situasi seperti ini.

Pemuda itu segera merapat ke mesin penjual otomatis begitu mata violetnya mengindentifikasi benda tersebut. Ia tak sabar lagi ingin menghangatkan tubuh dengan aneka minuman dan kopi hangat yang berderet rapi di dalam mesin. Hujaman kepingan salju yang mendarat di ubun-ubun serasa membekukan isi kepalanya.

Ia merogoh kantong mantelnya dalam-dalam. Tidak ada uang sepeser pun. "Huh? Bahkan dompetku juga tidak ada. Apa jangan-jangan tadi jatuh di jalan?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, pandangan diedarkan ke jalan yang baru saja dilewatinya.

Mendesah, Matthew hanya bisa pasrah. Mencari dompet yang isinya tidak seberapa banyak di tengah cuacana dingin seperti ini hanya akan memakan waktu dan energi. Ditambah ia sudah sangat kedinginan. Maka, diputuskannya untuk segera pulang ke rumah.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Matthew mendorong pintu masuk rumahnya, menimbulkan derit yang tidak enak di gendang telinga. Buru-buru ia menyalakan lampu di ruang tamu serta pemanas. Diletakkannya kantong yang sedari tadi dibawanya di atas meja tanpa mengeluarkan isinya.

"Kak Alfred?" panggilnya, meski ia tahu kakaknya belum pulang.

Tidak ada sahutan, tentu saja. Matthew melirik ke jam dinding. Jarum pendek menggapai angka tujuh. Mungkin kakaknya baru akan sampai nanti tengah malam.

Itu artinya saat ini ia sendirian dalam rumah.

Ia menggelengkan kepala. Tidak ingin memikirkan yang aneh-aneh. Masih dalam kondisi tubuh menggigil kedinginan, ia segera menuju dapur dan membuat cokelat hangat setelah itu mengambil beberapa selimut tebal dari kamarnya. Ada sebuah boneka beruang yang duduk manis di tempat tidur. Jahitan benang di bibir si boneka membentuk lengkungan. Matthew jadi ikut tersenyum simpul melihat hadiah pemberian kakaknya semasa masih kecil dulu.

Boneka beruang yang diberi nama Kumajiro itu ikut dibawa Matthew ke ruang tamu bersama selimut-selimut. Televisi dinyalakan untuk menghalau kesan sunyi. Tak lama kemudian ia telah membungkus dirinya sendiri dengan selimut tebal sembari mendekap erat Kumajiro. Cokelat hangat telah diteguk habis tak bersisa. Namun, tak kunjung jua memberinya efek hangat.

Pemanas telah berulang kali dicek temperaturnya. Sudah yang paling maksimal. Dan ia masih merasa dingin. Mungkin jika berendam di air hangat dapat menghilangkan rasa dinginnya. Begitu pikir Matthew.

Air hangat telah siap dalam _bathtub_. Perlahan, satu per satu kakinya masuk ke dalam _bathtub _lalu diikuti seluruh tubuh. Ia merasa rileks saat berselonjor. Sekujur tubuhnya yang tadi terasa seperti ribuan jarum es yang menancap seketika meluruh. Hangat, bahkan cenderung terasa panas.

Matthew menengadah ke langit-langit. Entah kenapa, untuk alasan yang sangat absurd, ia sepertinya melupakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat penting. Ia mencoba mengingat-ngingat, tapi percuma.

Menit-menit berlalu dan matanya terkatup sempurna, menikmati relaksasi. Tiba-tiba ia membuka matanya cepat. Ujung kakinya seperti menyentuh sesuatu. Lamat-lamat Matthew memperhatikan lubang saluran air yang kala itu tengah tertutup.

Ada yang mencuat dari situ. Sangat tipis dan berwarna kecokelatan. Benda itulah yang menggelitik kakinya. Makin lama jumlahnya makin signifikan, seolah ingin mendesak ke luar. Matthew memicingkan mata. Terlihat seperti … rambut?

Refleks, Matthew melonjak dari _bathtub_, segera menyingkir dari tempat itu. Panik menyergapnya. Cepat-cepat ia kembali mengenakan pakaian dan kacamatanya. Matthew berharap dalam hati semoga yang dilihatnya hanyalah ilusi optik.

Cukup lama tatapannya terpancang pada _bathtub_. Matthew melongokkan kepala dengan ragu-ragu. Tidak ada keanehan apa pun di dalamnya. Sejumput rambut itu telah menghilang.

Matthew menghela napas lega. Baru saja ia akan melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar mandi, terjadi pemadaman listrik sehingga seisi rumah menjadi gelap gulita. Tak ada sedikit pun cahaya yang menyelinap. Matthew merutuk dalam hati. Hari ini ia begitu sial.

Dalam kondisi tak bisa melihat apa-apa, ia meraba-raba di mana letak pintu. Tapi kemudian gerakannya terhenti. Ia mendengar bunyi cipratan, seperti ada yang keluar dari dalam air. Berasal dari _bathtub _kah? Bulu kuduknya meremang.

Bunyi tetes-tetes air semakin terasa dekat, diikuti suara napas yang berat. Adrenalin Matthew berpacu seiring dengan rasa takut yang mendera. Ia akhirnya berhasil menemukan kenop pintu. Di saat yang bersamaan, tangannya disentuh sesuatu yang dingin menusuk dan lembab. Desahan napas tercekat layaknya orang yang tengah tersiksa meraih cuping telinga. Pemuda Kanada itu tidak tahu apa yang menyentuhnya—dan ia tidak mau tahu. Saraf-sarafnya serasa mati rasa untuk sepersekian detik. Seolah sentuhan asing itu dapat membekukan apa saja.

Tanpa membuang waktu, kenop pintu diputar lalu dibantingnya pintu kamar mandi sehingga berdebum kencang. Ia berlari ketakutan tak tentu arah, menabrak objek-objek di depannya. Ia hanya bergerak berdasarkan insting yang menuntunnya untuk mencari senter di laci samping televisi.

Cahaya senter cukup membantu memberikan penerangan. Matthew terduduk di lantai sembari memeluk lutut. Masih dirasakan jantungnya melompat-lompat. Alat pemanas tak lagi berfungsi namun Matthew tidak kedinginan seperti sebelumnya. Sensasi horor berdesir dalam darahnya. Ia tak lagi memusingkan suhu. Yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah agar Alfred segera pulang dan menemaninya.

Ia tidak ingin sendirian dalam kegelapan. Atau mungkinkah ia tidak tengah sendirian? Matthew meremas lengannya, tergugu.. Imaji entitas yang ia pun tak tahu apa itu, berkelebat dalam benak. Cahaya senter diarahkan ke belokan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak paling ujung secara perlahan.

_Brak!_

Matthew terkesiap. Tangan yang memegangi senter bergerak otomatis menyorot sumber bunyi. Hembusan angin menampar kaca jendela. Cuaca kembali tidak bersahabat. Salju turun lebih lebat.

"Syukurlah, ternyata hanya angin," ucapnya setengah parau.

Kaki Matthew menolak untuk bergerak dari tempatnya, tapi dentuman ringan yang ditimbulkan oleh angin membuatnya tidak nyaman. Berdiri, ia menuju jendela untuk memeriksa jikalau sudah tertutup rapat. Dan ternyata memang terkunci sempurna.

Bola matanya menelisik ke luar. Butiran salju menari-nari di udara dengan bebas, nampak sangat kontras dengan latar hitam mengangkasa. Kerlipan gemintang absen menemani. Jalanan jadi begitu sepi dan terasa mencekam.

Mendadak, sesosok tangan muncul dari bawah di luar jendela. Tangan itu sangatlah pucat. Jarinya panjang dan kurus. Kuku-kukunya yang berantakan mencakar-cakar kaca. Matthew memekik, ia mundur ke belakang lalu berlari di mana sofa ruang tamu berada.

Ia meringkuk, menyamarkan dirinya di antara tumpukan selimut. Senter tergeletak di atas meja dalam keadaan menyala. Kaca yang berdecit ngilu masih samar terdengar. Boneka Kumajiro dipeluknya erat. Lama-kelamaan bunyi tersebut semakin mengecil lalu lenyap.

"Kak Alfred, cepatlah pulang...," suaranya bergetar dan lemah.

Matthew terkenang manakala mereka masih kanak-kanak, Alfred akan merengkuhnya dalam kehangatan ketika ia ketakutan, menenangkan hatinya yang resah sambil berkata 'tenang, ada _hero _di sini'. Dan tak jarang ia justru terlelap dalam dekapan sang kakak. Saat ini yang menjadi penggantinya adalah Kumajiro. Bulunya hangat dan lembut dan … basah.

Ada yang janggal.

Matthew melepas pelukan. Ia membalikkan Si Boneka dan alangkah terkejutnya ia tatkala wajah Kumajiro mengeluarkan darah. Mata manik-manik yang biasanya menatap Matthew ramah, kini berkilat kejam. Bibirnya tak lagi melengkungkan senyuman, tetapi seringai.

Jeritan mengudara. Segera dilemparkannya Kumajiro ke sembarangan arah. Jarum jam terus berdetak, berdengung dalam kepala bak sedang menertawakannya. Ia menutup telinga dengan tangannya yang berlumuran darah.

"Diam!" Matthew berteriak frustasi.

Tangannya meraih benda apa saja di dekatnya. Vas bunga dalam genggaman terlempar menghantam jam. Serpihan benda rapuh itu berserakan di karpet merah marun. Jam berhenti berbunyi. Keheningan tidak berlangsung lama, sebab menit berikutnya Matthew mendengar sesuatu dari kejauhan.

_Kriieet._

Pintu yang terbuka.

Matthew menyambar senter, mencari pintu mana yang terbuka. Bukan pintu masuk maupun pintu kamarnya dan Alfred. Kemudian titik sinar senter berhenti pada suatu tempat; belokan menuju kamar mandi.

Mata Matthew melebar. Hembusan napas yang mengerikan itu terdengar lagi. Pelan-pelan tangan merangkak keluar muncul dari kegelapan. Rambut pendek cokelat muda _makhluk itu _menjuntai menutupi sebagian wajah. Matthew menahan napas. Paru-parunya seperti dicekik ketika sosok tersebut mendekat.

Ia ingin lari tapi tubuhnya membatu. Kaki Matthew berhasil digapai. Menggelinjang, dingin luar biasa menjalari saraf-sarafnya. Secara tiba-tiba, sosok itu mengangkat kepala dan membuat Matthew terkejut saat mereka tinggal berjarak sejengkal.

Mukanya mengeras seperti balok es dengan dua belah bibir menyatu. Iris mata kosong. Tapi yang membuat Matthew lebih terkejut tak percaya adalah ia mengenali kontur paras itu miliknya.

Makhluk yang selama ini menghantui ternyata menyerupai dirinya sendiri

"TIDAK!" Matthew memekik sekeras yang ia bisa seraya memejamkan mata.

Seketika lampu kembali benderang. Terang mengisi seisi ruangan tanpa meninggalkan sedikit pun jejak kegelapan. Televisi yang sempat mati, kini otomatis menyala. Napas Matthew tersengal-sengal. Peluh membanjiri sekujur tubuh. Ketika Matthew membuka mata, makhluk tersebut menghilang.

Ia melirik kedua tangan. Bersih, setetes darah pun nihil. Dialihkannya pandangan ke tempat lain. Di pojok ruangan Kumajiro tersungkur. Boneka lucu itu kembali seperti semula—jahitan benang di bibir, mata manik-manik, dan bulu kuning gading yang halus.

" ... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanyanya, seolah baru saja terdampar di dimensi lain.

"_Breaking News, Jumat 21 Desember 2012."_

Suara pembawa berita televisi membuat Matthew menoleh.

"Eh? Tunggu. 21 Desember? Bukankah hari ini seharusnya masih tanggal 18?" Keningnya berkerut.

"_Ditemukan petang ini sesosok mayat yang tertimbun salju di sebuah gang sempit. Diduga sebagai korban perampokan, karena uang dan dompet tak ditemukan. Terdapat luka bekas hantaman benda tumpul di kepala korban. Tetapi berdasarkan hasil visum, penyebab utama kematian adalah hipotermia karena badai salju yang terjadi dua hari teakhir selama korban pingsan."_

Matthew terdiam. _Missing scene_ yang terlupakan berputar ulang dalam otak. Kelereng violetnya tetap menatap lurus—kosong, lebih berhenti memompa darah, seluruh organ mengalami disfungsi (atau mungkin sejak awal memang tidak pernah bekerja). Tubuhnya dingin selayaknya salju.

Ia paham sekarang akan segala keganjilan-keganjilan yang terjadi. 'Sesuatu yang sangat penting' itu sebenarnya adalah—

"Jadi aku sudah…."

(—_dan foto korban terpampang di layar)._

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Aku pulang, Matthew!" Alfred berseru riang sembari menggantungkan mantel dan topi di dekat pintu masuk. "Badai salju memang merepotkan. Aku baru bisa pulang hari ini," lanjutnya.

Lampu dan televisi menyala, bahkan pemanasnya juga, tetapi rumah itu kosong. Alfred merasa aneh. "Aku membawa oleh-oleh nih," Alfred mengeraskan suaranya.

_Prang._

Pecahan vas bunga terinjak di bawah kakinya. Keheranan Alfred semakin bertambah tatkala ia melihat kondisi rumahnya berantakan. 'Apa mungkin ada pencuri yang masuk? Tapi kenapa tidak ada barang berharga yang hilang?' pikirnya.

Ia lalu mencoba menghubungi ponsel Matthew. Namun, dering ponsel Matthew terdengar dari arah kamarnya. "Hah, dia pasti lupa lagi membawa ponsel. Anak itu selalu saja ceroboh."

Setelah cukup lama berasumsi, Alfred mengangkat bahu, beranggapan bahwa Matthew tengah menginap di rumah salah satu temannya. Alfred sudah terlalu letih untuk berpikir terlalu jauh setelah menempuh perjalanan yang melelahkan.

Mengistirahatkan badan mungkin adalah opsi yang paling bagus.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Dingin … dingin … aku kedinginan … sendirian."

"Ah … kak Alfred sudah pulang rupanya. Akhirnya…."

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Hmm, tubuh Kakak memang hangat. Sangat hangat."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pagi telah tiba. Tidak seperti pagi biasanya, kali ini terasa berkali-kali lipat dingin mengecup permukaan kulit. Entah matahari yang malas beradiasi atau apa. Alfred merasa tubuhnya berat, sulit bergerak. Begitu ia membuka mata, nampak mayat kaku Matthew tengah merengkuhnya erat.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

**(the . end)**

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks: <strong>pandawolf, chiko-silver lady, TheMasochistDevil, skadihelias, Shina Suzuki, dan Gicchan's Encounter atas review-nya di dua fic saya sebelumnya ^^. Sungguh-sungguh terima kasih #bows

* * *

><p>Gaje kan? Iya dong, authornya juga ga kalah gaje orz<p>

(penjelasan lebih lanjut ada di a/n. panjaaaang~)

.

**A/N:**

Yup, benar. Matthew sebenarnya udah meninggal setelah dia beli kue itu. Tapi dia nggak nyadar kalo udah meninggal dan mengira dia masih hidup. Ide ini terinspirasi dari **4Bia**—film horor Thailand dengan empat cerita di dalamnya. Bagi yang udah nonton, pasti tahu maksud saya yang mana, ohoho.

Menurut info yang saya dapat, seseorang yang mengalami hipotermia pada puncaknya dapat mengalami apa yang disebut dengan 'paradoxical feeling of warmth'. Yakni, korban tidak lagi merasakan kedinginan, malah panas. Dan dalam kondisi tersebut, korban dapat mengalami 'halusinasi'. Untuk kepentingan cerita, halusinasinya berbentuk seperti ini, hehe.

Jadi, semua horor yang dialami Matthew itu sebenarnya cuma halusinasinya aja. Hantunya di sini kan dia =)). Terus, bukan karena dia ketakutan lalu udah nggak ngerasa dingin lagi. Tapi justru sebaliknya; gejala 'paradoxical feeling of warmth' (di mana ia ngerasa panas) itulah yang menciptakan rasa takutnya. Semoga gak ribet m(_ _)m

.

Untuk tema 'warmth'-nya, yang saya angkat adalah **paradoxical feeling of **_**warmth **_(efek halusinasinya) itu sendiri. Bukan warmth dalam arti harafiah :"). Entah nyambung sama IHAFest apa nggak #gelindingan

Terima kasih telah membaca~ :)

err… review? ;w;


End file.
